


Éjfél után

by shuchan88



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, really I love them so much
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Magnus egy fárasztó nap után arra ébred az éjszaka kellős közepén, hogy remeg alatta a föld. Vagy mégsem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> lynnessica58 képei ihlettek meg.  
> http://lynnessica58.tumblr.com/post/115669764291/i-was-reading-what-really-happened-in-peru-and

Nyugodt éjszaka volt Brooklynban. Még a járókelők és a kocsik zaja is, mintha elkerülték volna a környéket, olyan nesztelen volt minden. A lakásban is csönd honolt, csak a halk szuszogás és a dorombolás törte meg néha ezt az idillt.  
Magnus az igazak álmát aludta. Fárasztó napon volt túl, sok idegesítő ügyféllel, és mire hazaért az üres lakásba - Alec még nem volt otthon - csak arra maradt ereje, hogy vegyen egy gyors zuhanyt, fölöltse legkényelmesebb, bordó alapon cicamintás selyempizsamáját, és mélyen bevackolja magát az ezúttal leguánzöld párnarengeteg mélyébe, hogy perceken belül kiüsse az egész napos futkosás.

  
_Viszont álmában se hagyták békén, mivel Hawaii-on napozott Alec-kel, és a fiú épp egy viccén nevetett - amitől Magnusnak elolvadt a szíve gyönyörűségében -, amikor kitört egy szomszédos vulkán, és úgy beleremegett a föld, hogy leesett a napozó ágyról a homokba, amely szerencsére olyan puha volt, mint az otthoni ágya._

  
Magnus lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, és kellett neki pár perc, amíg fölfogta, hogy nem álmodja, és tényleg remeg alatta az ágy. Akkorra már észrevette a szomszédos lámpa fényét, és hallotta, ahogy kedvenc Árnyvadásza inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel próbálja elfojtani a nevetését, és a matrac szabályosan reszketett alattuk.  
\- Alexander, mégis mit művelsz? - morogta a Boszorkánymester álomittas hangon, ahogy a fény felé fordult, és meglepetésére a fiú csak még jobban nevetett, ahogy visszanézett rá.  
\- Új életet, mint kaktusz? Komolyan, Mags? Most már sokkal jobban értem Catarina és Ragnor panaszait - kacagott Alec.  
Magnus ekkor vette észre azt a füzetet a fiú kezében, amelybe beleírta egész eddigi életét, mielőtt odaadta volna neki még a háború után ott, a háztetőn. Amikor még nem volt biztos benne, mi lesz velük ezután.  
\- Hát, nem a legjobb emlékeim egyike, az egyszer biztos - nevetett most már ő is.  
\- El se tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire szeretlek! - húzta magához Alec még mindig kuncogva a Boszorkánymestert, majd befészkelte magát a férfi nyakába, és kényelmesen átdobta a karját a mellkasán.  
\- Én is, kedves. Én is szeretlek téged - nyomott Magnus egy puszit a fiú hajába, majd letette a füzetet az ágy mellett álló szekrényke tetejére, és egy csettintéssel eloltotta a lámpát, hogy újra elnyelhessék az álom hullámai szerelme karjaiban.


End file.
